


The Chevalier, The Cayuse, and The Child

by Starryar (Breadmione)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Dumbledore's Armada's Riddikulus Flash Comp, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mischief Managed, Mistaken Identity, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar
Summary: Sir Cadogan; Sworn Knight of the Round table, Merlin's best friend and the bane of the Wyvern of Wye, guards one small and somewhat forgotten dead end in Hogwarts. Every few years he tends to meet a friendly student who is more than happy to befriend him and make him feel less alone - although he doesn't mind. He is more than content with the part he plays in being a protector at Hogwarts.However, when he see's an old friend in need, he can not help the tide of feelings that flood him: Shock, Gratefulness, and protectiveness.---WINNER OF BEST CHARACTERIZATION OF THE RIDDIKULUS DUMBLEDORE'S ARMADA FLASH FIC COMPETITION.
Relationships: Sir Cadogan & Sir Cadogan's Pony (Harry Potter), Teddy Lupin & Sir Cadogan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Riddikulus Flash Competition





	The Chevalier, The Cayuse, and The Child

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [RiddikulusComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RiddikulusComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sir Cadogan and his Fat Pony (person)

He strutted the length of his portrait with his chest up and out, his eyes raked over the other portraits hanging in his hall. It was his duty to protect his corridor as it was now his permanent charge after he was relieved of Gryffindor Tower twenty years ago. A part of Sir Cadogan was still miffed about being put back into his original spot at the end of the Divination Tower, but nonetheless, he vowed to protect it with pride.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hearing the tyrants make their way noisily up the stairs, Sir Cadogan looked over at his gray, obese pony who was grazing lazily on one of the few green patches of grass in his portrait. "Come, Excalibur, someone is in danger -" But there was no need for him to mount his noble steed and ride to whomever was in distress, as the would-be victim ran into his hallway, reaching the dead end Sir Cadogan oversaw. If Sir Cadogan had his wand and sword in hand, they would have clattered to the floor faster than it did when he faced the Wyvern of Wye several centuries ago. It had been years since Sir Cadogan had seen him and -

In the distance, the thumping footfalls of the young boy's pursuers were nearing. Springing into action, he waved an armour clad hand at Damara Dodderidge across the hall. "Excuse me, Madam Dodderidge. Would you be so kind as to do me the courtesy of sheltering this young lad?"

The sandy haired boy looked up at him, amazed that a portrait was so quick to step in, before whirling around to face the red haired witch. She pursed her lips in an attempt not to show her coy smile. "Anything for the dashing knight who protects us all." She gave a flirty giggle as several other portraits around them groaned. Most wizards and witches were born in an age where the male would often pursue the woman – Madam Dodderidge wasn't born in such an era. The young boy seemed to quite literally turn green, but he disappeared as soon as she opened her portrait to let him in.

Not a second after she clicked shut, the other two students finally joined them. They slowed to a jog when they realized which hall they had ended up in, knowing that it was a dead end. Sir Cadogan was not surprised to see that the boy was hiding once again from two Slytherins, and he especially wasn't surprised to see that they looked as if they were originally the victims of a prank. Hogwarts had a strict policy about how their robes looked and Slytherins, being saturated with old blood, often had the best looking robes. These two, much to their chagrin, had their outer robes charmed with kaleidoscopic Tye-dye pattern that winked and swirled in and out of view. Sir Cadogan bit back the smile that wanted to appear as he glowered at the boys hunting for his friend.

"Where is he?!" The older of the two called, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

Sir Cadogan pulled his Beidhänder from the ground and raised it so he was standing On Guard. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!” It was his usual greeting for strangers, but this time he meant every word. He wasn't going to let them hurt his friend like other students had in the past. While he stared down his opponents, he wondered where the young man's friends were.

"What are you on about?" The other Slytherin student asked, annoyance clear on his face.

"Come to pick on the lone wolf, you scoundrels? Can't fight hand to hand unless you out number a man? I've fought boggies with more spine than you!" While Sir Cadogan sliced through the air in warning, the younger Slytherin walked around the seemingly empty corridor, no doubt looking for the hidden student.

"So you saw him?" The first Slytherin asked. The younger boy looked up and rejoined his companion, looking over the plain portrait Sir Cadogan lived in. It was more than apparent that neither of them were impressed, nor intimidated in the slightest by the painted Knight.

Sir Cadogan narrowed his eyes. "I will not fall for your silver-tongued tricks! Churlish braggarts is what you are!"

The Slytherin students seemed to roll their eyes simultaneously. "Let's go, nothing but barmy witches and Knights down this hall." The first one said to the other. They proceeded to walk off, but Sir Cadogan was too caught up in his role to let them go that easily without a fight.

"That best not be a slight towards Madam Trewlawney!" He rushed over to Excalibur and the stout Knight climbed atop. He dug his heels into the pony's side, but the equine steed only gave a stubborn snort before he sat down, jostling Sir Cadogan off as he did so. Before the offended Knight could yell a scathing remark as he rolled on to his stomach to get on his feet again, he was interrupted by laughter. He looked over to see the fourth year boy had emerged from Madam Dodderidge's portrait and was trying, and obviously failing, to stifle his laughter. Sir Cadogan stood up before shuffling the dirt off of his armour. "Think that's funny, don't you Remmy?"

"Remmy? My name's not Remmy." The boy choked out around his laughter.

"Oh, that's right!" Sir Cadogan sheathed his sword in his scabbard as he walked forward, trying to take a closer look at his friend. It had been years since he last laid eyes on him, and he was eager to see how he had changed. "You like to go by 'Moony' now. Where are your companions? Jamie boy and Sirius Orion? I doubt you did this prank on your own – although I remember you telling me how you were often the prime mover in your friend's quests."

The young boy looked up in surprise at the names mentioned, his laughter dying on his lips. After a moment of staring at each other in silence, it occurred to Sir Cadogan how wrong he was then: While the boy had his sandy blonde hair that Remus Lupin had, there was the distinct lack of scars and instead of a pair of cautious viridescent, hazel eyes that Sir Cadogan was familiar with, this boy's gaze held large grey eyes. If the knight had not remembered then that Remus Lupin died on Hogwarts grounds in 1998, he would have laughed at how he missed the lack of red on the boy's Hufflepuff robes.

Sir Cadogan felt his loyal pony join his side at the change in atmosphere. The small horse nudged the Knight's hand with his muzzle in its own attempt to lift his spirits. "Forgive me, I was mistaken." His tone was sombre, but the Hufflepuff boy only looked determined.

"You called my dad 'Remmy'?"

Understanding crossed Sir Cadogan features, only to be replaced by a bright smile. "You're Remus' son? Oh! Remus Lupin of Derwen was the most brave wizard I had met since Sir Lancelot himself! The fellow was a bit of a loaner his first year," Sir Cadogan withdrew his sword once more, swinging it through the air to emphasize his next words. "But he quickly found his valiant comrades-in-arms and he never failed to relay their quests to me! I, Sir Cadogan of Cornwall, had even helped name their small assemblage!" Sir Cadogan beamed as he got caught up in reminiscing on decades old memories, before a snort from Excalibur brought him back to the conversation. "Oh, where are my manners? What is your name, young man?"

"Edward Remus Lupin."

"A strong name. And where were you born?"

"Appleby, Sir."

"Edward Lupin of Appleby," Sir Cadogan rested his thumb on his chin as his index finger stroked the edge of his jaw. "What shall I call you then? I'll admit Moony didn't like 'Remmy' too much, but I am quite clever with names." Excalibur shook his head and neighed loud enough in blatant objection, that Madam Dodderage's eyebrows flew into her hairline.

Teddy paid the pony no mind. "My family calls me 'Teddy.'"

Sir Cadogan acted as if he had not heard the Hufflepuff before acting as if he was struck with an epiphany. "Oh, I know! I shall call you Teddy. Teddy Lupin of Appleby. It's a sound title, isn't it?"

Instead of pointing out the flaw in Sir Cadogan's logic, Teddy let out another laugh imagining the Knight put in the same amount of effort into naming the Marauders. "I reckon it is."

Sir Cadogan was just about to inquire if Teddy's eating habits also involved copious amounts of chocolates when they heard the Slytherin boys returning from the other dead end on this level of the tower. Sir Cadogan was ready to draw his sword once more when he saw a river of royal blue seep into the dirty blonde hair on Teddy's head.

"A metamorphmagus? How wonderful!" Out of habit, Sir Cadogan put his hands on his knees, something he often did when speaking to the children in the other portraits. Sir Cadogan favoured a fair fight, but being reminded of a metamorphmagus who preferred pink hair, he had a better idea for Teddy that fit in the mischief gene he inherited from his father. "Speaking of, I used to know a noble hearted Hufflepuff long ago who scared her peers half-way to the veil as she often chased them after taking the form of her professors."

Teddy's eyes, quite literally, brightened into a fierce gold. "Thank you, Sir Cadogan!" Before Sir Cadogan could get another word in, he ran off, but the Knight still tried to properly bid him adieu.

"Farewell!" He cried, pressing himself against the edge of the portrait to watch Teddy race down the corridor. "Farewell and if you are ever in need, do not shy away from calling upon Sir Cadogan!" The Knight swelled with a feeling akin to pride as he watched the blue haired boy disappear around the same corner the Slytherins would have been rounding in a few minutes – but not before Teddy morphed into Professor Flitwick.

"Excalibur, remind me when I see young Teddy again to ask him if he is of any relation to Sirius Orion or Lady Nymp - bah! Lady Tonks." He waved his chain mail hands in dismissal. The pony snorted and Sir Cadogan, not having anything better to do than hone his dueling skills, brandished his sword once more. "Is that a challenge, you scurvy dog?! On guard!"


End file.
